


Customers

by scribblemyname



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [230]
Category: K Project, K: Kingdom of Red (Light Novel)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Funeral, Gen, Mention of canonical minor character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 10:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname
Summary: They stayed through all of it, caging him in with their bodies and their wordless care.





	Customers

His friends come to the funeral.

Mikoto stopped next to Kusanagi, hands in pockets, radiating warmth in the chill but without expression. Totsuka stood on the other side, close enough to brush arms and shoulders, a frown on his usually cheerful face. Neither of them looked "free."

They stayed through all of it, caging him in with their bodies and their wordless care. He wasn't alone in this world yet.

Kusanagi sighed. "Let's go back to Homra."

They stayed there too, Totsuka talking lightly, Mikoto quiet but present.

_Yes, Uncle. I have friends that might help me serve_.


End file.
